Ribbons
by destinykeyblade
Summary: Seiya, what are those?" Trunks asked. "Ribbons..." she answered, hanging her head. Just a cute little oneshot featuring Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and my OC, Seiya.


Hi there! I, destinykeyblade, am back with another random DBZ oneshot! For those of you who read Land of Confusion, I know I should be working on the next chapter of it and not on this. But this popped into my head two hours ago, and it was so cute I just had to type it up! I know it's not really very good, but it was absolutely adorable in my head... Oh, and just for the record, I do not own DBZ, nor did I invent the ribbon folding technique that is vaguely described in this oneshot. I learned it from a friend in fifth or sixth grade; can't remeber which. It's so cool, though! If you do it just right, you can turn a ribbon into a rose!

* * *

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. In fact, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep and having nightmare. But it was true. Seiya, his best friend (well, other than Goten), one of the most powerful children in the world, had _ribbons_ in her black hair.

"What the? Why do you-"

"Mom made me wear them," Seiya said, pouting. "I told her I didn't like them and that they were girly, but she said that's a good thing." After a moment, she added, "She doesn't want me to be a fighter," and said no more, as though that explained everything.

Her friend immediately became suspicious. "You didn't tell her that Dad trains us, did you?" he asked in a serious tone of voice.

Seiya shook her head, her ribbon-tied hair swishing back and forth in front of her face. "No way. I'm not crazy, Trunks. I know to watch what I say around Mom." The six year-old seemed to be about to say something else, but at the moment, Bulma walked into the room and squealed.

"Oh, Seiya, you look so cute with those little ribbons!" she exclaimed.

The child scowled at her. "I don't lik- HEY!"

Bulma had untied one of the magenta ribbons and now held it in her hand.

"Give that back!" Seiya demanded.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "But Seiya, I thought you didn't like those dumb old girly ribbons," he said with Vegeta-like smirk. Seiya ignored him and held her hand out, glaring at Bulma as if to say, 'Hand over the ribbon and nobody gets hurt.' However, the blue-haired woman untied the other one as well.

"Bulma, Mom'll murder me if I don't have those things in my hair when she comes to pick me up!" Seiya wailed.

"All right, calm down," Bulma said, but kept hold of 'those things,' as Seiya called them. "Now, how did that go again?" she muttered to herself. "...Ha! That was it!"

With this rather cryptic exclamation, Bulma began folding the ribbon.

Trunks looked at his mother in confusion. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just watch," she replied, and sat down on the floor so the two children could see. Both chibis were deeply curious now, and peered at the ribbon interestedly. After a moment, Bulma took the ribbon (now folded so that it made a twisty shape) and placed the unfolded ends between her index and middle finger. Then, she pulled on one of the strings, and the twisted shape dissapeared, replaced by a flower that sat atop Bulma's fingers.

"Whoah!" Seiya said loudly. "What... How'd you do that?!"

"Yeah Mom, how'd you do that?"

Bulma smiled at Trunks and Seiya. Gesturing for them to sit down, she began to explain. "First, you take the ribbon and fold sideways it in the middle. Then, you just..."

Many minutes and failed attempts later, Bulma was grinning proudly. "Good job, you two," she congratulated them. Trunks and Seiya now had blossoms in their hands as well.

"Hey Trunks?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, Seiya?"

"...Let's go show Veggie."

Bulma giggled at Seiya's nickname for her husband. _He hates that name... And yet he's never told her not to say it. That little girl is like a member of our family,_ she thought as she watched the six and seven year-olds scurry off in the direction of the gravity room. _She's like the daughter Vegeta didn't want. But like it or not, he's that child's father figure, since Goku's off in Otherworld._

Shaking her head, Bulma walked down the other hallway that lead to Vegeta's training room. There was no way she was going to miss this.

* * *

"Dad. ...Dad! DAD!!!" Trunks shouted, banging on the door.

"What?!" Vegeta bellowed when he opened it. The Saiyan warrior liked to be left alone anyway, and being interrupted in the middle of his training was usually veeeeery bad for whoever had disturbed him. However, seeing the two children in front of him looking so happy and excited with... well, he didn't know yet what they wanted. But seeing their bright eyes and big smiles temporarily softened his hard heart.

"....Well? What?"

Seiya held up a pink ribbon. "Watch this!" she said, and began folding it up rapidly. Trunks did the same, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _What in the world...?_ In no time flat, the chibis had turned their bits of fabric into roses.

"Isn't this neat, Dad?" Trunks asked, sounding proud of himself. "Mom just taught us this."

"It looks just like a real rose..." Seiya remarked, running her finger along the silk petals.

Vegeta had nothing to say. Or rather, he was torn between yelling at them for wasting their time and saying how impressive it was that they could transform a bit of material into a plant look-alike. Instead, he simply said "Not bad," and dissapeared into the gravity room again.

The children's faces fell, only to brighten again when Vegeta stood in front of them ten seconds later.

"Dad, what are you-" Trunks began to ask, but was interrupted.

"Weren't the two of you begging me to take you to the park a couple days ago?"

Bulma's smile couldn't have been any wider when she stepped out from her hiding place around the corner. "I'll call Chi-Chi and tell her you'll be there," she informed the three Saiyans as they headed for the door.

* * *

After nearly three hours of dashing about and chasing after one another, Trunks and Seiya lay on their backs in the grass, trying to catch their breath.

"That was fun!" Seiya exclaimed happily. "I-"

"Seiya!" a voice called. The raven-haired girl sat up immediately.

"Oh no, my mom's here!" she said in a strangled voice. "And I can't tie those ribbons to my ponytails!"

"Don't look at me," Trunks said quickly. "I don't know how to do it." He glanced over at his father. "But Dad might."

Seiya rushed over to the Saiyan prince. "Help!" she begged, holding the ribbons out to him.

Vegeta was taken aback. "Wha... You can't honestly expect me to-"

"Seiya!" Chi-Chi called again.

"Please!" the six year-old begged.

Grumbling, Vegeta snatched the ribbons from her. "Sit still," he ordered. Seiya froze, growing more nervous with every passing second. Chi-Chi's footsteps could be heard approaching them, and her head was soon visible throught the trees.

"Hurry!" Seiya whispered desperately. A few more seconds went by. Then...

"There. Finished," Vegeta announced, and gave Seiya a shove in her mother's direction. "Now get over there before she hurts someone," he commanded.

Seiya nodded, but gave him a quick hug before flying off. "Thanks, Veggie..." she said quietly. As she and Chi-Chi walked away, pieces of their conversation drifted back to Vegeta.

"...have fun today?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. I'm glad you - oh my, just look at those pretty little bows! I didn't have them fixed like that... Seiya, sweetie, remind me to thank Bulma for fixing your hair next time I see her."

* * *

Short, pointless, and, in my opinion, pretty darn kawaii. Not bad for being typed in an hour and a half, huh? Reviews are always welcome; please tell me what you think about it! And now, I bid you farewell, readers. I have fics I have to work on so the fans of said stories don't hunt me down and murder me for making them wait so long bewteen chapters...


End file.
